villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heinrich Böle
Heinrich Böle is the main antagonist of the 2007 Swedish film Wallander - The Pyramid (Swedish: Pyramiden) that is a part of the Wallander film series. He was portrayed by Dag Elfgren. Biography Böle was an enemy of Kurt Wallander ever since Wallander began his police career. In a flashback, Böle is seen breaking in to a house and kills the owner. When Wallander arrives, because the owner’s wife called out of worry, Böle threatens Wallander with a gun. Wallander reaches his own gun but does not dare to shoot and Böle manages to escape and kills Wallander’s friend who happened to be outside, while her baby daughter Eva, whom is also Wallander's goddaughter, watches and cries. Böle started his criminal career as a thief, to later build up his skills and knowledge to become a wealthy mobster and a criminal mastermind. As after a couple of decades later, Böle is a drug distributor and restaurant owner who competes with another drug lord named Yngve Holm. One night Böle's henchman sells heroin to a costumer who happes to be the aforementioned Eva, and later dies by an overdose in her appartment. Böle is later seen shooting down a plane driven by two of Yngve's drug dealers, to minimize his resources. Because of the overdose of Eva, Wallander asks around and arrives to Böle's restaurant to see if they would know anything about the local drug dealers, to which Böle himself denies, but Wallander recognizes Böle as the burglar who killed his bes friend. But Wallander does not have any evidences that Böle is guilty of anything or even that he is involved in the crimes going on. Because of his envy of Yngve Holm being a more successful drug dealer and is considered a threat against Böle's plan to build up a criminal network with him in the center, he ties up Yngve's aunt in her own home and puts a puls-meter on her wired to a bomb, so if she tries to breake loose or scream for help, it explodes. When her sister arrive, she does not know about the bomb and they both die in the explosion when she tried to rescue her. Wallander meets one of Böle's former drug dealers and is about to tell him everything he knows about him, but Böle arrives in a car and starts shooting at them and manages to kill the drug dealer, which also triggers Wallander's flashbacks about his friends death. Böle meets Yngve's right-hand Frank (who have been a worker for Böle all along) and they talk about how they should make Yngve feel even more threatened. Böle tells that they should make Yngve feel alone, to which Frank agrees with but in order to do so, Böle ends the meeting by shooting Frank in the head. Böle proceeds his plan by kidnapping Yngve's teenage daughter and puts a new explosive belt on her. When Yngve has turned himself into the police and agrees to meet Böle in order to record their conversation. Böle, unknowing about the wire, reveals about the bomb on Yngve’s daughter but this time, he has tied the puls-meter on his own arm, so if he does not get what he wants from Yngve, his puls will increase because of anger which will trigger the bomb. When Böle discovers the wire on Yngve, he decides to leave and take Yngve's daughter with him, but gets knocked down from behind by Wallander. Wallander takes of the explosive belt from her and throws it into the car. Wallander proceeds by driving the car with Böle to the house where his friends got killed. Wallander confronts him of what he did, telling him that he killed off a family, and threatens to shoot him. But Wallander still does not dare to shoot him and Böle laughs at him and tells him that he does not even remember the place and once again escapes and gets into the car, but Wallander chases him and actually shoots towards him. Böle becomes timorous and his puls increases enough to trigger the explosive belt left in the car, accidently killing himself. Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Crime Lord Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mobsters Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Extortionists Category:Burglars Category:Serial Killers Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Malefactors Category:Conspirators Category:Smugglers Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy